


Rivalry Never Dies

by HamHamHeaven



Category: K-pop, g.o.d (Korea Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, slightly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: Joon stumbles upon Ao3 and doesn't like what he discovers.





	Rivalry Never Dies

"Unbelievable."

"What's unbelievable?" Danny asks without so much as glancing up from his sheet music.

Joon slams one hand against the table and gestures in disgust with the other at the computer screen before him.

"We don't have a fucking fandom tag on AO3, that's what!"

"You're a father now, Joon," scolds Taewoo in his quiet, disapproving way.  "You shouldn't swear like that, or your kids will pick up bad habits."

"She'll fit right in!" continues Joon, not the least bit pacified.  "The disrespect of kids these days.  We were the first generation.  _We_ paved the way for these brats to have their Bullet Girls and Technology Boys and Hexagons."

Kyesang and Hoyoung exchange amused glances behind Joon's back.  He always does mangle the names of the younger groups, but neither one of them is going to make a wise crack about an old man's memory.  Not when he's in the sort of mood that would likely earn the commenter a smack across the back of the head.

"That's the nature of the industry," Taewoo reminds him.  "New replaces old, and whoever's on the top of the charts today may be struggling to get any attention at all in a year or two.  We should be grateful for the fans who have stuck with us and still enjoy our music and let the rest of it go.  Besides, do we really need fangirls writing suggestive stories about us at our age?"

"H.O.T has _their_ own fandom," Joon points out slyly.

His words have the desired effect.

"The fuck?!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is exactly what it seems like - me being annoyed that g.o.d didn't have their own fandom tag and resolving to fix it. ^_^


End file.
